Her Last Moments
by mustragedy
Summary: Natsuki thinks she's dying, will she finally let Shizuru take advantage of her or will she go bangee jumping on her motorcycle from a mountain's edge? read and find out. utter crack, don't you just love it? rating may change.


**A/N: this is little thing I thought of just today… so I wrote it, and voila we have a disaster, enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime nor its characters, though I wish I owned Shizuru, she'd be my play thang, Hot damn! Don't tell Natsuki!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Last Moments <strong>

"Kuga Natsuki please proceed to room 103, Dr. Sagisawa will be with you in a moment" a grumbling raven haired college student stomped to the said room.

She opened the door to enter the semi-empty white room, she seated herself on the chair nearby the doctor's desk.

"hey Kuga-san, sorry for all the trouble, but it's all in your best interest."

"yeah? Dragging me back and forth from one room to another…. I'd hardly believe that it is in my best interest, if I didn't know any better I'd think you're just playing me" the emerald eyed beauty scoffed "but then again you're not Midori."

"Now now Kuga-san should refrain from insulting her former teacher and my longtime girlfriend…" Yohko warned friskily before she seated herself on the other side of the desk, typing god knows what in the computer.

"So….?"

"oh yes… just give me a few minutes" the annoying clicking sound had gone for a little bit more then it abruptly stopped, Natsuki narrowed her eyes in focus as she the doctor turn her head slightly towards her.

"What's wrong?" alarmed Natsuki asked.

"What…? Oh just Midori sent me a message saying she was lost somewhere… again."

"I don't care about your stupid girlfriend! I asked what's wrong with me? I've been waiting for hours now!"

"Oh you… you have a deadly disease and you have 30 days to live."

"WHAT?"

The doctor sat ever so calmly while typing some more.

"Wha? What? Why? How?"

"It's a genetic disease, probably one of your ancestors have had it"

"What's the name of it?"

"msdfghjklcvbnmxss…" **(A/N: the disease is actually mucoviscidosis but that's how Natsuki heard it.)**

"HUH?"

"Never mind… you're not going to be able to pronounce it anyway… here's the medical description, go to a nearby pharmacy and buy what's required, now excuse me I have to go find my girlfriend."

When Yohko left, Natsuki stayed slumped on the chair… like someone had died, well actually is going to die, it was her.

Shizuru was in the kitchen humming a melody while cooking for her (hopefully) future girlfriend the best meal she'll ever have.

She knew Natsuki hated visiting the hospital, so she'd make it up for her with a meal full of mayo, just imagining her puppy's happy face, the Kyoto-ben stared into space while giggling hotly, also slightly drooling.

The door slam had awoken the hazel-nut haired woman from her reverie or rather 'sexy Natsuki fantasy' time.

"Natsuki, how did your doctor appointment go?"

"I have 30 days to live." Clattering of pans and dishes can be heard then shortly after Shizuru came hurling towards the living room.

"What?"

"As you heard, I have a genetic disease called… um whatever you get the point!"

Shizuru eyes were suddenly as big as waterfalls, she clamped at Natsuki in a suffocating hug while sobbing crazily.

_No no no, not my Nastuki… we haven't had a proper date yet! Nor a proper bed romp_!

"Shizuru…. Please you're killing me quite early."

"Kannin na, Natsuki this is just so sudden, I can't believe it! Natsuki, don't go!" shizuru continued in the mission of killing the raven haired early, while Natsuki tried to wriggle out of her friend's crushing hug.

Shizuru slipped from holding Natsuki from her torso to kneeling down hugging the dark beauty's thighs while still sobbing severally.

"Shizuru… Shizuru? SHIZURU! Get a hold of yourself woman!" Natsuki gripped at the crimson eyed friend's shoulders and pressed them tightly, encouraging Shizuru to stand up.

"How can Natsuki be so composed at this time?"

"I came to a conclusion that kicking and screaming won't get me anywhere, so I'm going to accept this fate calmly."

"Really?"

"HELL NO! I'm going to try everything and anything that comes in my way I'm going to live my life the fullest in these 30 days"

"Ara… how admirable of Natsuki"

_Yes! This is the moment I have been waiting for… ara ara naughty naughty Shizuru should not think about suggestive scenarios in her head, I'm still very much sad that Natsuki is going to to… oh gods, but I should refrain from thinking about it further, Natsuki will not reject me now, this is my last chance!_

"yes I'm going to do things I refused to do before… hell maybe I'll go to that bike rally I always wanted to go to, oh oh maybe I'll try to take up guitar lessons like I always wanted to… heck maybe I'll give that Takeda guy a chanc-"

"NO! Um I mean Natsuki don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"I'm going to disappear in 30 days, Shizuru… too much is all I need"

_Why does that idiot get a chance and I don't? Natsuki _, _why do you torture me so…? _

Shizuru was about to crumble on the floor and suck her thumb silently, but she was shoved ahead by a hurried Natsuki.

"Now go wear something nice, we're going out"

"But-but I made your favorite food, shouldn't we… where are we going?"

"Just dress up and I'll tell you when we get there"

_Ara… why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be just simple a night-out_, _I want my old Natsuki back, not that Natsuki who is eager to take guys on dates… WHY? Natsuki, WHY?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh poor Shizuru! So what'cha think? Feedback is what I need; my lust for it is far too great! Just kidding, no but seriously guys! R & R please!**

_**(~.~) that's my kissy face if you didn't notice. Lol **_


End file.
